You're My Dog
by Raizel JungShim
Summary: Apa Ibu pikir aku tidak bisa merelakan kepergian Ayah? Aku bisa melakukannya, tapi tidak dengan orang yang telah membunuh Ayah. Sampai mati pun aku takkan memaafkan pembunuh itu, Ibu. Meski ragaku telah terkubur bersama tanah, dendam ini akan kekal abadi di alam sana!-Changmin HOMIN Fanfiction! Jung Yunho X Shim Changmin! ONESHOT!
**"YOU'RE MY DOG"**

Seoul - Pengusaha terkaya di Korea Selatan, Shim Ji Hoon, ditemukan tewas mengenaskan di bibir pantai Gumong dengan luka tusuk fatal di bagian tenggorokannya. Korban pertama kali ditemukan oleh seorang nelayan yang baru saja pulang melaut. Menurut keterangan saksi mata yang malam sebelumnya sempat melihat korban, Shim Ji Hoon terlihat berjalan menyisir tepi pantai dengan seorang pria muda berpakaian serba hitam dan bermasker putih yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Kemungkinan pria muda itulah pelaku pembunuhan dari orang yang menduduki posisi ketujuh pengusaha terkaya di Asia tersebut.

Belum diketahui motif dari pembunuhan itu sendiri. Namun, penyidik dari Markas Besar Kepolisian Seoul, dibantu detektif swasta yang disewa oleh pihak keluarga, mulai melakukan penyisiran di tempat kejadian perkara untuk mengumpulkan bukti-bukti yang mengarah pada jejak sang pelaku.

Ibu menatap sedih pada Chang Min yang melempar koran ke sudut ruangan dengan amarah yang tidak kunjung padam. Empat hari telah berlalu sejak pembunuhan yang menjadikan suaminya, Shim Ji Hoon, sebagai korban. Namun sampai detik ini, belum ada satu pun titik terang yang mengarah pada sang pelaku pembunuhan keji tersebut. Sebagai seorang anak yang sejak kecil selalu mendapatkan kasih sayang dari seorang Ayah yang terkenal baik dan juga tegas, Chang Min tentu takkan diam saja mengetahui pelaku pembunuh ayahnya masih berkeliaran dengan bebas di luar sana.

"Ayah..."

Kembali Ibu mendengar seruan Chang Min yang mengharapkan pria tua yang selalu mengusap kepalanya di saat tertidur lelap itu akan kembali ke pelukan mereka. Airmata yang telah mengering sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, kini kembali menunjukkan eksistensinya membasahi pipi pucat Chang Min. Betapa hancurnya hati seorang anak yang ditinggalkan Ayah terkasih dengan cara yang cukup keji, dan itulah yang dirasakan Chang Min saat ini.

"Min-ah, sampai kapan kau akan menangis, hm? Relakan kepergian ayahmu agar beliau tenang berada di sisi Tuhan," ujar Ibu yang sejak tadi duduk di samping Chang Min. Kesedihan begitu tercetak jelas di wajah tua tersebut. "Ibu juga sangat kehilangan Ayahmu, tapi Ibu tidak menangis. Kau ingat apa yang dikatakan Ayah baptismu dulu? Jiwa pada setiap manusia adalah milik Tuhan, dan suatu saat jiwa itu akan diambil kembali oleh pemiliknya," lanjutnya mengutip kotbah salah satu pendeta di gereja yang selalu didatangi keluarga kecilnya setiap akhir pekan. "Tuhan sudah memutuskan jalan terbaik untuk Ayahmu, Nak. Kita sebagai manusia harus bisa merelakan kepergian Ayahmu dengan lapang dada, bukan malah menyesalinya. Andai kita menangis pun Ayahmu takkan kembali, 'kan?"

Chang Min tersenyum sinis. "Ibu, apa Ibu pikir aku tidak bisa merelakan kepergian Ayah? Aku bisa melakukannya, tapi tidak dengan orang yang telah membunuh Ayah. Sampai mati pun aku takkan memaafkan pembunuh itu, Ibu. Meski ragaku telah terkubur bersama tanah, dendam ini akan kekal abadi di alam sana."

Dengan membawa amarah yang begitu besar, Chang Min meninggalkan sang ibu yang masih bergeming di tempat. Airmata mulai membasahi pipi tua milik wanita yang masih terlihat cantik meski di usia senja tersebut. Seberapa keras ia mencoba tegar di hadapan anak tunggalnya, tetap ia merasakan beban batin yang teramat menyakitkan. Menangis di dalam tawa, itulah yang dilakukannya untuk menenangkan putra kecilnya yang mulai beranjak dewasa.

"Suamiku..."

"Hey, lihat itu!"

Chang Min menghentikan aktifitas menyuapkan nasi ke mulutnya saat sahabatnya, Cho Kyu Hyun, menunjuk seorang pria introvert yang tampak mengantre untuk mendapatkan makan siang. Pria tersebut terbilang cukup tampan, andai saja kacamata pantat botol yang selalu membingkai wajah androgini tersebut dihancurkan. Pria yang cukup tampan untuk menjadi seorang kutu buku yang gemar menyendiri bertemankan sepi itu, tentu menjadi sebuah kesenangan tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang menginginkan sedikit hiburan di saat rasa penat datang menyiksa.

"Jung Yun Ho!" teriak Chang Min, memanggil nama pria tersebut. "Kemari kau!" lanjutnya dengan nada memerintah yang cukup kejam.

Pria bernama Jung Yun Ho itu sangat bingung mendapati perintah Chang Min yang sepertinya ditujukan padanya. Dengan ragu, ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri dan bertanya, "Kau memanggilku?"

"Apa kau sudah tuli? Tentu saja aku memanggilmu, idiot!" umpat Chang Min dengan tidak sabar. "Kemari, atau aku akan menguncimu di dalam kamar mandi seperti tempo hari!"

Sedikit takut, Yun Ho memutuskan mendekat dengan kepala tertunduk sempurna. "Ada apa kau memanggilku?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Chang Min menyeringai sinis, lalu mengambil gelas berisi Orange Juice yang berada di atas meja. Dalam hitungan detik, cairan berwarna terang tersebut sudah membasahi seluruh tubuh Yun Ho tanpa bisa dicegah.

Yun Ho hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajahnya, merasa malu pada mahasiswa lain yang mungkin tengah menertawakan penderitaannya yang tidak kunjung usai. Tidak ada niat untuk Yun Ho membalas perlakuan Chang Min, karena bagaimana pun ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang mengandalkan beasiswa untuk mengejar gelar dokter di Universitas bergengsi tersebut. Tentu ia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan Chang Min yang merupakan anak dari donatur penting di kampusnya. Lantas, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengalah dan berdoa agar Chang Min melepaskannya kali ini.

"Kau tahu, aku benci melihat orang idiot sepertimu berkeliaran di depan mataku!" ungkap Chang Min sembari melempar gelas yang telah kosong ke lantai, hingga menciptakan keheningan dari para mahasiswa yang merasa takjub dengan adegan yang tengah diputar di hadapan mereka secara langsung. "AKU MEMBENCI ORANG IDIOT SEPERTIMU, BRENGSEK!"

Setelah mengeluarkan segala emosi dan keluh kesah yang sempat menjadi darah dalam dirinya, Chang Min berlalu pergi diiringi tatapan segan dari mahasiswa lain yang memenuhi kantin siang itu. Kini, tinggal Yun Ho yang masih bergeming di tempat, menyesali nasibnya yang selalu menjadi korban kebiadaban dari orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Ya, Yun Ho sangat mencintai Chang Min.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyu Hyun dengan khawatir. "Kau tahu, dia merasa sangat marah karena pelaku dari pembunuhan Ayahnya belum berhasil ditangkap. Dia tidak benar-benar membencimu, hanya saja, dia butuh seseorang untuk objek pelampiasan atas emosinya yang telah menumpuk. Kuharap, di lain waktu kau bisa memahami posisi dan perasaan Chang Min saat ini."

Yun Ho tidak menjawab, dan sibuk membersihkan cairan manis yang membasahi wajahnya. Kaki jenjang itu mulai melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kantin yang segera riuh akan tepuk tangan para mahasiswa yang merasa senang diberikan sajian gratis siang itu.

Di sebuah ruangan berukuran 3×4 meter yang minim akan penerangan kecuali dari bohlam kecil yang tergantung di atas kepala, tampak Yun Ho berdiri memandang sebuah bingkai foto besar yang terpasang di dinding. Di dalam foto tersebut, tergambar jelas wajah Chang Min yang tengah menikmati liburan musim panas tahun lalu di pulau Jeju. Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya ia mendapatkan foto tersebut, karena di dunia ini tidak ada yang tidak mungkin untuk Jung Yun Ho.

Ditemani bau busuk dari bangkai anjing mengenaskan yang tidak memiliki kepala di sudut ruangan, Yun Ho mulai menggumamkan sugesti untuk dirinya sendiri. Sugesti akan kesanggupannya mendapatkan pria manis yang selalu dipandangnya setiap malam menjelang tidur dalam buaian alam mimpi.

Tawa angkuh mulai terdengar di ruangan pengap yang selalu terasa dingin kala musim gugur tersebut. Jeritan kematian mulai tercium dari masa depan, menjadikan tawa itu semakin jelas dan menyeramkan. Darah adalah cairan terkutuk yang selalu menguasai ego dan sisi lain dari dirinya. Hanya kepada darah ia akan mengadu, meneriakkan keluh kesahnya terhadap cinta gila yang tidak bisa dinalar akal sehat yang dimiliki oleh makhluk apa pun.

Tidak ada kata yang sanggup menggambarkan perasaan Chang Min ketika mendapatkan kabar pembunuh Ayahnya sudah tertangkap. Hingga tidak ada satu pun perkara yang mampu menghalangi niatnya datang ke kantor polisi, guna melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri sang pembunuh dari Ayahnya.

Bersama dengan sang Ibu, Chang Min menyaksikan pemandangan menjemukan yang terjadi di dalam ruang interogasi. Sudah lima jam lamanya penyidik menginterogasi sang pria yang diduga pelaku atas pembunuhan Shim Ji Hoon, tapi belum ada satu pun mengakuan yang didapatkan pihak penyidik. Sang terduga pelaku masih saja menolak mentah-mentah sangkaan polisi yang membawanya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Sesekali pria itu berteriak, mencaci para penyidik yang melayangkan pukulan atas konsekuensi kekeraskepalaannya.

"Dia masih belum mengaku?" tanya Chang Min dengan geram. Sungguh, Chang Min sudah tidak memiliki sedikit pun kesabaran menunggu lebih lama lagi pengakuan dari sang terduga pelaku. Dengan menahan emosi, kembali Chang Min berkata, "Biar aku yang memberinya sedikit pelajaran agar dia mau mengaku!"

Dengan cepat, polisi penjaga ruang interogasi yang sembilan puluh persen berbahan dasar kaca tersebut, menghentikan niatan Chang Min yang ingin memaksa masuk ke ruangan. "Maaf, selama proses interogasi berlangsung, anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk," ucapnya dengan sopan pada Chang Min.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kulakukan? Menunggu bajingan itu mengaku telah membunuh Ayahku?" Chang Min semakin tidak bisa menahan emosi, walau sang Ibu telah memegang sekaligus membelai lembut lengannya, untuk mencegah dan menenangkannya agar tidak melakukan hal yang lebih nekad dari sekadar menerobos masuk ke ruang interogasi. "Apa kau pernah kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga untukmu dengan cara yang sangat keji? Apa kau tahu, bagaimana penderitaan kami setelah ditinggal pergi dengan cara tidak lazim oleh orang yang kami cintai? Apa kau tahu, bagaimana tersiksanya kami menyimpan amarah dan dendam yang tidak bisa kami lampiaskan pada orang yang sepatutnya bertanggung jawab atas kesakitan itu sendiri? Jawab pertanyaanku, APA KAU MENGERTI PERASAAN KAMI, BRENGSEK!" teriaknya pada Sang Polisi.

Kini, tubuh Chang Min merosot jatuh ke lantai karena tidak lagi sanggup menahan kakinya yang mulai kehilangan tenaga untuk menyangga bobot tubuhnya sendiri. Airmata kembali menyeruak dari kedua sudut matanya, dengan bibir mengumandangkan teriakan histeris memanggil nama sang Ayah yang telah tiada. Tangan lemah gemulai miliknya berkali-kali memukul dadanya yang mulai sesak akibat menahan isak tangis yang terlalu menyakitkan.

Tatapan iba tergambar jelas di wajah Ibu dan Polisi yang menjaga ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada kata penenang, hanya rasa simpatik yang mampu mereka rapalkan melalui doa di dalam hati. Berharap, pria yang tengah meraung-raung di lantai dingin itu bisa tabah dalam menghadapi ujian Tuhan yang sedang berlangsung.

"Jadi, tersangka pembunuhan Ayahmu belum mau mengaku?"

Mendapati anggukan dari Chang Min, Kyu Hyun terdiam dengan sendirinya. Kemungkinan besar, otak yang sedikit sehat di kepalanya tidak mampu memikirkan cara penghiburan atas sahabatnya itu. Kyu Hyun tahu, Chang Min bukanlah tipe terbuka yang akan meneriakan kekecewaannya pada dunia. Hanya kebisuan yang Chang Min berikan di saat-saat kekecewaan itu melanda bak hujan di musim panas. Namun, keterdiaman itu cukup mampu diartikan dengan baik oleh Kyu Hyun. Enam tahun menjalin persahabatan, apa yang tidak Kyu Hyun ketahui perihal baik buruknya Chang Min?

"Kau ada acara malam ini?" Chang Min meninggalkan ruang lamunan untuk memergoki ekspresi terkejut Kyu Hyun yang mengambil tempat di sampingnya.

"Tidak," jawab Kyu Hyun dengan cepat. Ekspresi terkejut masih menguasai wajahnya, saat ia kembali berkata, "Kukira kau tidak mau berbicara padaku lagi. Hey, aku benar-benar takut dengan keterdiamanmu itu. Aku lebih suka melihatmu cerewet seperti dulu."

Keterkejutan Kyu Hyun sendiri didasari dari pertanyaan Chang Min yang pada akhirnya bersedia keluar dari keterdiaman yang menjemukan. Bayangkan saja, mereka berdua membolos kelas pertama dan memilih bersantai di taman kampus untuk mengisi kekosongan selagi menunggu kelas kedua dimulai. Semenjak mereka mendudukkan diri di kursi panjang yang tersedia di taman kampus itulah Chang Min tidak juga membuka suara dan lebih asyik dengan dunia lamunannya sendiri. Wajar Kyu Hyun mengartikan pertanyaan tersebut layaknya oasis di Gurun Sahara.

"Temani aku minum malam ini."

"Minum?" Kyu Hyun bertanya, mengulang ucapan Chang Min yang dirasa sangat janggal di telinganya. Chang Min adalah pria polos yang memiliki toleransi sangat tinggi pada minuman beralkohol rendah sekali pun. Kyu Hyun tentu menyangsikan pendengarannya yang mungkin salah menangkap maksud pertanyaan tersebut. Kembali Kyu Hyun menyuarakan ketidakyakinannya, "Minum alkohol maksudmu?"

"Ya."

"Kau serius?"

Chang Min mendekatkan wajahnya dan berkata, "Lihat wajahku dan katakan, apa aku tidak terlihat serius!"

Kyu Hyun kehilangan kata-kata. Bibir mungil miliknya terkatup sempurna, tidak mampu memberikan komentar atas apa yang dilihatnya. Hingga cara terakhir untuk Kyu Hyun melarikan diri dari tatapan dingin tersebut adalah membuang muka dan bersikap tenang, seolah tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan yang masih saja memojokkannya.

Sebelumnya, Kyu Hyun tidak pernah tahu jika Chang Min memiliki tatapan setajam itu. Hanya senyuman manis dan aegyo Chang Min yang membekas di ingatannya, bukan tatapan mengancam yang dirasa membuatnya tidak nyaman. Apa kejadian besar dan pahit di sebuah penghidupan dapat merubah sikap dan sifat seseorang secepat angin badai yang meluluhlantahkan sebuah perkampungan?

"Jangan melarikan diri dari kekecewaanmu terhadap takdir dengan cara minum-minum! Kau tentu tahu jika minuman itu tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Jadi, jangan nekad, Min-ah!" nasihat Kyu Hyun tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya yang masih setia membidiknya dengan tatapan tajam.

Perlahan Chang Min menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyu Hyun, lalu menghadap ke depan, memandang hamparan rumput yang sanggup menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Masih dengan tatapan tidak berjiwa, Chang Min kembali tenggelam dalam lamunan yang bahkan takkan ada satu orang pun yang mampu masuk ke lamunan tersebut. Memilih sendiri bertemankan keabadian sepi, Chang Min pun meninggalkan Kyu Hyun yang mulai mempunyai keberanian untuk menatap wajahnya.

"Aku akan menemanimu malam ini, asal bukan untuk minum," ucap Kyu Hyun memberikan penawaran yang sedikit lebih baik. Kembali ia berkata, "Kita pergi bersenang-senang ke Club, malam ini. Kudengar DJ Max akan beraksi dalam pertunjukan khusus. Bukankah kau mengidolakan DJ tampan itu?"

"Baiklah," jawab Chang Min merasa setuju dengan penawaran yang diajukan. Asal ia bisa terlepas dari segala pikiran menyiksa, ia akan dengan senang hati pergi ke mana pun itu, meski harus ke neraka sekali pun.

Tidak jauh dari kedua orang tersebut, seorang pria berdiri menantang sang bayu yang mencoba meruntuhkan keegoisannya. Dengan indera penglihatan dan pendengaran yang difungsikan dengan baik, pria tersebut mulai mengatur sebuah rencana yang sekiranya bisa digunakan untuk menghantarkannya pada pintu kebahagiaan yang tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu, di balik topeng sang introvert yang gemar menghabiskan waktu di Perpustakaan kota itu, tersimpan jiwa Sang Iblis yang akan memberontak ketika mencium kesenangan dalam perwujudan darah abadi.

Chang Min menghela napas lelah ketika tidak mendapati keberadaan sang Ibu di mana pun. Semua tempat yang ada di setiap sudut rumah besarnya, telah ia jelajahi hanya untuk mencari keberadaan wanita yang telah berjasa besar melahirkannya ke dunia tersebut. Namun, hingga detik ini, pencariannya hanya menjadi sesuatu yang sia-sia.

Berniat kembali ke kamar, Chang Min justru menangkap siluet seseorang yang tengah duduk di kursi taman belakang rumah, melalui kaca jendela besar yang menjadi pemisah dari dunia luar. Sosok yang tengah berkubang dalam kegelapan malam yang begitu mencekam tersebut mirip dengan sosok sang Ibu yang dicarinya. Hingga Chang Min tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya untuk memastikan keyakinannya yang tidak pernah salah.

"Ternyata Ibu di sini," ucap Chang Min setelah memastikan firasatnya sebelum ini benar. Nyatanya memang sosok tersebut adalah sang Ibu yang sering menghilang kala malam menjelang. Kembali ia menambahkan, "Aku sudah berkeliling mencarimu, Ibu."

Ibu tersenyum lembut sembari menjawab, "Ibu hanya ingin mencari angin segar. Terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu mengurung diri di kamar, membuat Ibu merasa kesepian."

Chang Min mendudukkan diri di samping Ibu dengan tatapan yang mengarah kepada bunga-bunga yang tertata rapi di hadapannya. Keheningan mulai tercipta di antara keduanya, karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat membuka suara. Hingga suara mesin mobil yang kian jelas tertangkap indera pendengaran mereka yang masih berfungsi dengan baik, memaksa salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut berucap guna menghancurkan keheningan yang tengah berlangsung.

"Aku ada janji dengan Kyu Hyun malam ini, dan sepertinya dia sudah datang. Ibu tidak apa kutinggalkan sendiri?" tanya Chang Min meminta izin kepada Ibu. "Aku akan pulang sebelum jam sepuluh."

Ibu mengangguk dengan pasrah. "Pergilah, dan bersenang-senanglah, Sayang," ucapnya memberi izin pada Chang Min. Namun sebelum Chang Min pergi, kembali Ibu berpesan, "Hanya kau yang Ibu miliki, jadi jangan terluka dan berhati-hatilah! Ibu mencintaimu, Sayang."

Chang Min hanya mampu bergeming mendapati nasihat Ibu yang penuh akan kasih sayang yang begitu nyata. Hingga Chang Min mengistirahatkan kepalanya sejenak di bahu sang Ibu dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang sebelumnya telah absen mengunjungi bibirnya selama dua minggu terakhir, terhitung sejak kematian sang Ayah yang begitu mengejutkan.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu," ujar Chang Min dengan tulus. "Terima kasih atas pengorbanan Ibu untuk membesarkanku selama ini. Kuharap, di kehidupan mendatang, bersama Ayah, kita akan bersatu menjadi keluarga yang utuh kembali."

Ada yang aneh, pikir Ibu yang mendapati gelagat tidak biasa dari putra tunggalnya tersebut.

Selama ini Chang Min dikenal sebagai pria yang terlampau gengsi untuk

mengucap sesuatu berdasarkan hati. Namun kini, tanpa sungkan Chang Min mengucap maaf sekaligus berterimakasih dengan ketulusan yang tidak bisa diragukan. Wajar Ibu merasa terkejut sekaligus terharu. Namun, alih-alih berbahagia atas sesuatu yang didengarnya, Ibu justru merasa tidak tenang akan firasat buruk yang datang menyergapnya tanpa ampun.

"Ibu mencintaimu, Sayang. Sangat mencintaimu," lirih Ibu disertai rasa takut yang tidak beralasan. Hingga kini, kedua tangannya telah memeluk erat sang putra tercinta dengan kekhawatiran yang semakin merajalela di sanubari, seolah kebersamaan yang tengah berlangsung saat ini adalah pertemuan terakhir untuk mereka.

Terlalu larut dalam pelukan hangat yang diberikan Ibu, Chang Min semakin menyamankan dirinya. Aroma citrus yang menguar dari tubuh Ibu mulai memasuki indera penciumannya, membuat Chang Min semakin tenang di setiap helaan napasnya. Sejak kematian Ayah, baru kali ini dirinya mendapatkan kenyamanan semacam ini. Semoga kenyamanan ini akan berlangsung selamanya, hingga ajal memisahkan dua insan satu darah dalam sebuah takdir membahagiakan.

'Terima kasih dan maafkan aku, Ibu.'

Ibu melambaikan tangan sewaktu mobil yang membawa Chang Min mulai menghilang dari pandangan. Cukup lama Ibu berdiri menghadapi kegelapan nyata di hadapannya, hingga tubuhnya mulai menyerah menahan dinginnya angin malam yang menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Memutuskan masuk rumah, tidak lupa Ibu mengunci pintu untuk mencegah hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan. Kaki tuanya mulai menjejaki lantai dingin untuk sampai ke kamarnya yang masih menjadi bagian dari lantai satu. Sampai di depan kamar yang banyak menyimpan kenangan indah dengan sang suami, Ibu menghentikan langkahnya dengan pikiran yang kembali jatuh pada jurang tidak berdasar yang selalu dikunjunginya akhir-akhir ini, terlebih setelah suaminya tiada.

Andai suaminya masih hidup, mungkin dirinya tidak akan kehilangan arah untuk sampai pada nirwana kelak.

Andai suaminya masih hidup, mungkin Chang Min tidak akan merasakan penderitaan batin yang teramat sangat.

Andai suaminya masih hidup, mungkin dirinya akan menghabiskan waktu di depan perapian, sembari menceritakan masa lalu yang terkenang indah dalam memori.

Namun, semua itu hanya perandaian dan tidak akan pernah menjadi nyata.

Ibu memantapkan keyakinannya untuk mengubur masa lalu yang sangat indah. Percuma menyesali sesuatu yang telah terjadi, karena waktu tidak akan mungkin diputar ulang ke masa itu. Mengesampingkan keegoisannya untuk tetap terpukul dalam keadaan, demi mengajarkan pelajaran berharga pada putranya, 'Life must go on'.

"Apa kau melamun, Ibu?"

Suara misterius yang masuk ke telinga Ibu, membuat tubuh wanita berusia lanjut itu menegang. Suara asing yang sanggup membangkitkan ketakutan terbesar yang sebelumnya telah terkubur dalam sosok tegar seorang Ibu yang selalu menjadi sandaran ketika anaknya lelah menghadapi ketamakan dunia.

"Jangan pernah berpikir untuk memanggil penjaga rumah, karena mereka semua sekarang sudah mati, Ibu." Lagi, suara itu kembali menggelegar, menebar ancaman yang tidak pernah main-main. "Aku akan sangat senang jika kau bersedia melihat wajah dari calon menantumu ini, Ibu. Balikkan badanmu sekarang, dan lihat aku, calon menantumu!"

Ancaman tersebut tentu membuat Ibu mulai memikirkan cara untuk melarikan diri. Namun, belum sempat sebuah cara terlintas di pikirannya, kembali suara itu berkata, "Jika kau melarikan diri dariku, aku akan membunuh putra kesayanganmu, Shim Chang Min."

Runtuh sudah ketakutan Ibu ketika suara itu menyebutkan nama dari satu-satunya orang tercinta yang masih tersisa dalam hidupnya. Berganti menjadi sebuah keberanian yang tanpa segan menuntutnya untuk melihat wajah dari pemilik suara asing tersebut, yang ternyata adalah seorang pria tampan dengan sebuah pistol di tangan kanan, dan tangan lainnya memegang sebuah belati penuh darah.

Ibu menyumpal mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, merasa ngeri dengan banyaknya darah yang melumuri kedua tangan dari pria tersebut. Lambat laun, mulutnya terasa terdesak oleh cairan asam dari dalam perut, terlebih ketika bau anyir menyengat indera penciumannya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Jung Yun Ho, calon menantumu yang akan membawa putramu pada kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya."

Ya, pria berpakaian serba hitam tersebut adalah perwujudan nyata dari seorang Jung Yun Ho, pria introvert yang saban harinya selalu menjadi bahan penindasan dari teman-temannya, khususnya Chang Min. Tanpa mengenakan kacamata pantat botol yang senantiasa menyembunyikan sisi gelap dalam dirinya, Yun Ho menyipitkan kedua matanya dengan seringaian tajam yang tercetak jelas di bibir tipisnya.

"Kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kau ingat?" tanya Yun Ho, mulai melangkah mendekati Ibu yang memilih bergeming di tempatnya dengan rasa takut yang menahan langkah kakinya untuk mencari titik aman. "Aku adalah satu dari sekian banyaknya Mahasiswa penerima beasiswa di Dong Bang University yang pernah dipermalukan oleh suamimu empat tahun yang lalu, tepat saat acara penyerahan dana dari para donatur pada pihak Universitas. Sekarang, setelah aku mengungkapkan semua ini, apa kau masih ingin menyangkal jika tidak mengenalku?"

"Kau..." Ibu tidak sanggup lagi melanjutkan ucapannya ketika ingatannya kembali membawanya ke masa lalu. Masa ketika seorang pria berkacamata pernah dilecehkan suaminya dikarenakan ideologi yang saling bertentangan. "Jadi kau yang telah membunuh suamiku?"

"Tepat," jawab Yun Ho dengan bangga. Tanpa rasa bersalah, kembali ia melanjutkan, "Sebenarnya alasanku membunuh suamimu bukan murni karena sakit hatiku di masa lalu."

"Lalu?"

"Alasannya ada di sini," jawab Yun Ho, memperlihatkan sebuah tab yang digenggamnya bersamaan dengan belati berlumuran darah di tangan kirinya. "Ambillah, dan lihat video yang ada di dalamnya!"

Ibu masih bergeming, merasa ragu dengan tab yang ditawarkan Yun Ho padanya. Ketakutan yang menyelimutinya saat ini, tentu ikut andil atas sikapnya yang lebih mengutamakan sebuah keterdiaman. Hingga Yun Ho yang merasa habis kesabaran, memutuskan mendekat untuk memaksa wanita paruh baya itu menerima tab berwarna putih yang sejak awal disimpannya di balik jaket kulitnya.

"Lihatlah!"

Ibu menatap tab yang sudah berpindah ke tangannya itu dengan ragu dan juga takut. Bahkan tangannya bergetar, saking tidak bisanya menenangkan ketakutannya sendiri. Namun, saat melihat gambar putranya di video pada layar tab tersebut, muncul keberanian yang cukup besar untuk mengusap tulisan 'play' yang ada di sana.

Video kini mulai diputar dengan sosok Chang Min yang menjadi objek di dalamnya. Airmata kesedihan tampak jelas di wajah Chang Min, hingga membuat Ibu yang melihatnya tidak mampu lagi menahan tangis. Isakan histeris dari Ibu mulai lolos, turut meramaikan suasana tegang yang tengah berlangsung.

~ prak ~

Tab kini teronggok tidak berdaya di lantai setelah dijatuhkan oleh Ibu yang merasa tidak tahan melihat video tersebut. Airmata semakin deras dan intens menjamah wajah berkulit sedikit keriput miliknya.

"Kau sudah tahu alasannya sekarang?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku?" kecam Ibu dengan mata memerah sempurna. "APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN PADA PUTRAKU?" teriaknya emosi. "Katakan, apa yang kau lakukan pada putraku!"

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya pada putramu sendiri?" Yun Ho balik bertanya dengan santai. "Ibu, aku sangat mencintai putramu. Aku melakukan semua ini bukan karena kehendak hatiku sendiri, tapi..."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU IBU! AKU BUKAN IBUMU!" Kembali Ibu berteriak dengan histeris, memotong kalimat yang akan diucapkan Yun Ho dengan amarah yang tidak terelakkan. "Kau pikir, aku akan diam saja melihat putraku jatuh ke tangan bajingan kecil sepertimu, huh?"

"Apa kau punya keyakinan jika kau masih bisa melihat putramu setelah ini?"

"Meski aku tidak bisa melihat lagi di dunia, tapi di surga aku bisa melihat semuanya," jawab Ibu dengan yakin, tanpa sedikit pun keraguan yang menyurutkan amarahnya. "Kau benar-benar biadab! Aku akan mengutukmu atas kejahatanmu pada keluargaku."

Yun Ho mengangguk, menyetujui sebutan 'biadab' yang diberikan Ibu. Memang begitulah kebenarannya, dan Yun Ho tidak ingin menyangkal. Terlalu banyak kejahatan yang telah dilakukannya semenjak dirinya menjadi yatim piatu puluhan tahun lalu, hingga tidak menutup kemungkinan sebutan tersebut masih terdengar cukup halus di telinganya.

"Sebelum aku membunuh suamimu, dia pernah berpesan agar aku tidak menyakiti keluarganya yang lain. Namun, aku benar-benar terpaksa, Ibu. Aku melakukan semua ini karena cintaku pada putramu. Jadi, aku minta maaf." Yun Ho mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengarahkan pucuk pistol yang dibelinya dari pasar gelap beberapa minggu yang lalu pada Ibu. Kembali ia berucap, "Aku akan menjaga putramu setelah ini. Percayalah padaku!"

Ibu masih menangis ketika pucuk pistol yang dipamerkan Yun Ho menyentuh dahinya. Airmata dan isak tangis masih setia dipamerkannya pada dunia yang mungkin sebentar lagi tidak akan pernah bisa dijumpainya. Mata tua nan letih itu menghujam tepat mata Onxy di depannya. Ada sedikit perasaan takut, namun itu tidak menjadi alasan untuknya berlari dari medan pertempuran. Hingga ia pun menutup mata untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan hati yang senantiasa memanggil nama sang suami yang begitu dicintainya.

~ DOR ~

"HENTIKAN!"

Kyu Hyun menginjak pedal rem secara mendadak ketika teriakan Chang Min memekakkan telinganya yang sedang berkonsentrasi menyetir. Hal pertama yang dilakukan Kyu Hyun setelah mobilnya berhenti adalah mengucap syukur pada Tuhan karena masih diberi kesempatan untuk tetap hidup. Juga menetralkan detak jantungnya yang bekerja tidak semestinya. Lantas, Kyu Hyun pun mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chang Min yang tampak duduk bergeming di sampingnya, dengan ekspresi yang tidak sanggup diartikan oleh akal sehatnya.

"Ada apa, huh? Ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Kyu Hyun sedikit emosi. "Kau hampir saja membuatku celaka. Jika aku tidak memakai sabuk pengaman, apa yang akan terjadi pada kepalaku, huh?"

"..."

"YAK! SHIM CHANG MIN, AKU BERBICARA PADAMU!"

Tanpa memberikan penjelasan lebih lanjut, Chang Min turun dari mobil Kyu Hyun dan berpindah pada taksi yang secara kebetulan berhenti di pinggir jalan. Tidak peduli meski Kyu Hyun berteriak memanggil namanya, Chang Min tetap berlalu pergi dengan taksi yang mulai berjalan setelah ia menyebutkan tempat tujuannya, yaitu rumah.

Di dalam mobil, Chang Min menggenggam kunci rumah yang tidak pernah lupa dibawanya ke mana pun ia pergi, untuk berjaga-jaga jika ia pulang malam dan pintu rumah sudah dikunci oleh Ibunya. Dalam diam, Chang Min melihat pemandangan di luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, bersamaan ekspresi khawatir dan takut tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

'Ibu...'

Tidak memakan waktu lama, kini taksi yang ditumpangi Chang Min sudah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Setelah membayar biaya taksi, Chang Min berlari keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Membuka pintu rumah dengan kunci yang dibawanya, Chang Min lantas masuk ke rumah sambil mengedarkan pandangannya mencari keberadaan orang yang dicintainya, Ibu.

Tepat setelah melewati ruang keluarga, langkah Chang Min terhenti dengan sendirinya. Matanya membola mendapati pemandangan mengerikan di depan matanya. Tubuhnya pun menegang sempurna, tidak mampu digerakkan meski untuk menghindari genangan darah yang tersebar secara merata di lantai tempatnya berpijak saat ini.

"Aku menunggumu, Sayang," ucap Yun Ho, tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Chang Min yang turut bergabung dengan kesenangannya. "Bukankah ini sangat menyenangkan?"

Yun Ho tertawa nyaring seolah tidak ada beban berarti. Mengabaikan Chang Min yang mungkin akan sangat jijik melihat aktifitasnya saat ini.

Dengan belati yang dulu pernah dijadikan alat untuk menghabisi Shim Ji Hoon, kepala keluarga di rumah yang tengah dikunjungi saat ini, Yun Ho menyobek bagian dada hingga perut Ibu yang sudah tidak lagi bernapas sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Banyak darah yang mengucur dari luka menganga yang baru saja dibuatnya, hingga wajahnya menjadi sasaran empuk untuk tempat singgah sementara darah tidak berdosa. Namun, dengan santai ia menyeka darah yang ada di wajahnya, seolah mengusap peluh yang diakibatkan aktifitas malam menguras tenaga.

Kini belati perak yang sebelumnya telah memakan korban dengan sangat biadab, tergeletak pasrah di lantai, seolah menjerit dan memohon kepada sang Tuan untuk tidak mempersalahkannya atas tragedi yang tengah berlangsung. Berganti dengan tangan kanan Yun Ho yang masuk ke perut Ibu, mencari-cari sesuatu yang senantiasa bisa menyenangkan sang calon mempelai dalam sebuah pernikahan sakral berselimutkan kutukan surga.

Tawa Yun Ho semakin jelas terdengar setelah memastikan benda kenyal yang sudah berada di dalam genggamannya adalah sesuatu yang sangat diinginkannya. Dengan satu kali tarikan kasar, kini tangannya sudah menggenggam sebuah organ vital berbentuk tidak beraturan yang masih menunjukkan sedikit aktifitas denyutnya, jantung.

Meninggalkan Ibu yang bermandikan darah di lantai, Yun Ho berdiri, menghadapkan dirinya pada Chang Min yang masih tidak bereaksi menyaksikan perbuatan keji yang dilakukannya para raga yang sudah kehilangan pemiliknya. Tawa riang yang sebelumnya ditunjukkan Yun Ho, kini berganti dengan senyum tulus mendapati pria yang dicintai tengah menatapnya penuh kasih.

"Aku membunuhnya dengan cepat, Sayang. Dia tidak akan merasakan rasa sakit seperti Ayahmu dulu," terang Yun Ho tanpa diminta. "Ambillah!" lanjutnya sembari menyodorkan jantung yang ada di genggamannya pada Chang Min. "Ini sebagai ungkapan betapa aku mencintaimu. Apa pun akan kulakukan untukmu. Ya, aku adalah anjing yang akan selalu setia padamu, Tuanku."

Airmata mulai menyeruak dari kedua sudut mata Chang Min. Meski begitu, tidak ada satu pun ucap kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Hanya mata indah miliknya yang tengah menyampaikan sebuah isyarat pada mata lawannya. Isyarat yang mengandung pesona dari kehidupan abadi yang sesungguhnya.

《 THE END 》

Epilog

Chang Min menatap nanar pemandangan alam yang tersaji di depan matanya. Kakinya tidak terlihat bergetar meski berpijak pada tepi atap gedung tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama ini. Tidak bisa dibayangkan bagaimana kelanjutan hidupnya jika salah langkah dan berakhir terhempas di bawah sana. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah kegelisahan yang tidak kunjung usai dari hidupnya yang menjemukan.

"Ibu," ucapnya memanggil nama sang wanita tangguh dalam hidupnya sembari membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap ke satu objek yang tengah memerangkap keseluruhan dari dirinya. "Bagaimana perasaanmu setelah Ayah pergi? Kau senang?" lanjutnya dengan kesedihan yang tercetak jelas di wajahnya. Kembali ia menambahkan, "Bukankah kau seharusnya berbahagia atas menghilangnya Ayah dari hidupmu? Itu berarti kau tidak perlu lagi berada pada situasi yang membingungkan? Namun, kenapa setiap malam kau justru menangis?"

Tangan Chang Min terangkat ke atas, memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak akan kesakitan yang kian menyiksa. Seolah ingin menyampaikan pada orang yang berada jauh di sana, betapa menderita dirinya selama ini.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu dan Ayah melebihi diriku sendiri. Hal terberat dalam hidupku adalah mendengar teriakan dan tangisan dari kamar kalian setiap malamnya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi anak yang kehilangan kedua orangtuanya dikarenakan perceraian, terlebih karena orang ketiga. Aku tidak ingin hidup terlunta, Ibu. Aku menginginkan kalian selalu berada di sisiku selamanya." Chang Min mulai meneteskan airmata dikarenakan frustrasi akan beban hidup yang menumpuk pada bahunya. "Ibu, kalian saling mencintai, tapi kenapa justru saling menyiksa diri sendiri? Hanya karena kau tidak bisa memberikan keturunan seorang anak perempuan seperti yang diharapkan Kakek, lantas kau boleh memaksa Ayah untuk mencari wanita lain? Bukankah Ayah hanya menginginkanmu? Kenapa kau justru memaksanya untuk menikah dengan wanita lain demi mendapatkan keturunan?"

Chang Min menyeka airmatanya dan kembali berujar, "Hanya karena harta Kakek, kalian bersedia mengorbankan kebahagiaanku? Apa kalian tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku?" tanyanya pada ruang hampa yang mengitari tubuhnya. "Ibu, jika memang kau dan Ayah tidak sanggup bersama selama di dunia dikarenakan harta, aku akan membantu kalian menentukan pilihan. Berbahagialah di surga! Biarkan aku berdosa dengan keegoisanku ini, asal kalian bisa bersama selamanya. Maafkan aku!"

~ pip ~

"Selesai, Sayang."

Chang Min mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu mendekati Yun Ho yang tengah menunggunya sembari membawa tab berwarna putih yang terlihat masih baru. "Kau sudah merekam semuanya?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi datar.

Yun Ho mengangguk, "Sesuai perintahmu," jawabnya menyimpan tab ke dalam ranselnya, kemudian merengkuh Chang Min dalam pelukannya. "Kau sudah melakukan hal yang benar, Sayang."

"Aku tahu." Chang Min meletakkan kepalanya di bahu Yun Ho dengan mata terpejam sempurna. Airmata masih senantiasa membasahi wajahnya ketika ia kembali berucap, "Perlakukan Ibuku lebih baik dari Ayahku! Aku tidak ingin Ibu merasa kesakitan."

Yun Ho tersenyum simpul dan mengetatkan pelukannya. "Percayalah padaku!"

"Setelah semua selesai, aku ingin kau mempersiapkan diri untuk Kyu Hyun."

Yun Ho tersenyum, pertanda ia mengerti akan keinginan sang kekasih hati. Apa pun akan Yun Ho lakukan, sekali pun menghabisi nyawa orang lain, asal Chang Min bersedia menerimanya. Entah menerimanya dalam konteks yang sebenarnya, atau hanya dimanfaatkan untuk sesuatu yang sekiranya menguntungkan. Sejak masa di mana Yun Ho menangis untuk pertama kali di dunia, sejak saat itulah ia sudah menjadi budak darah dan nafsu yang tidak pernah usai meski di hari penghabisan nanti.

"Terima kasih, Hyung."

《 FIN 》

Kyaa, FF apa ini? Sungguh, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa menulis FF nista semacam ini. Salahkan seseorang yang mencekokiku dengan FF genre Thriller Riddle yang memusingkan otak! #LirikKakRisti

Kuharap kalian suka FF ini saudara se-spesiesku, Homin Shipper :p

Dan, sebelum aku cuap-cuap panjang lebar, aku harus berterimakasih pada seseorang yang telah memberiku kesempatan untuk menerbitkan karyaku di sini, Kak Ela JungShim, Emak tercinta. ^^

Sebelumnya aku hanya menerbitkan karyaku di Wattpad dan grup FB. Pernah bahkan aku sangat ingin menerbitkan karyaku di FFN, tapi entah mengapa caranya begitu membingungkan, dan aku mulai menyerah untuk debut sebagai author Homin di tempat ini.

Hingga kemarin, tidak ada angin, tidak ada hujan, Kak Ela memberi penawaran untukku menerbitkan karyaku di sini. Bahkan kami tidak pernah mengenal sebelumnya, tapi dia berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk membuatkanku akun FFN sekaligus menerbitkan karyaku. Maklum, aku tidak bisa menerbitkan karyaku sendiri, jadi Kak Ela yang melakukannya untukku. Aku benar-benar menyukainya sejak saat itu. Kupikir dia orang yang sombong sebelumnya, tapi ternyata tidak. Aku benar-benar mengaguminya dan berharap dia mau mengakuiku sebagai seorang anak. Hhhhhh

Maafkan atas pemikiran burukku sebelum ini, dan terima kasih atas kebaikanmu, Kak Ela. *kecup basah

Ah, yee, aku juga ingin berterimakasih pada Kak Angel. Dia adalah orang yang memperkenalkanku pada Homin beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dia juga yang senantiasa membimbingku untuk menjadi anak Homin yang manis dan baik. Aku sangat berterimakasih karena dia menuntunku menemukan tujuan hidup yang sebenarnya. ^^

Juga Kak Amara dan Kak Muti yang selalu berada di sisiku. Juga Jepri dan Kak Risti ^^

Tidak lupa Kak Nia yang rela menjadi mentorku selama ini. Kau benar-benar hebat, Kak Nia. Sungguh, aku sangat menghormatimu ^^

Sekian perkenalan dari anak bungsu Homin yang cute-nya mewarisi Emak Min, dan mesum-nya mewarisi Babe Yun ini. Semoga ini menjadi FF pertamaku di sini, bukan yang pertama sekaligus terakhir. ^^

Pai pai \^^/


End file.
